


Mattie Doesn't Get The Answer She Wants

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Discussions of sex, Gen, Max/Fred is kinda hinted at more than anything, Synths, a fic a day, a pretty clinical discussion about sex really, asking questions I've asked before, because he deserves to be, but not in a graphic way, except Fred is back, i guess it's a little bit of a think piece, i'm just really excited for season 2 okay, so there is a mention of sex, sorta canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: Mattie asks the synths about their relationship to sex, leading to mixed responses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's kind of allusions to past abuse (Niska's time in the brothel, Mia's experience with Joe, and the way David Elster used Karen). Nothing explicit, but if you're aware of the context you'll pick up on it. It doesn't really need warnings but I thought I'd point it out.
> 
> I'm trying to do a fic a day thing (which means it doesn't get a lot of editing), and decided to do some Humans 'cause I'm super stoked for S2.
> 
> [You can also read this on tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/151448063731/mattie-doesnt-get-the-answers-she-wants).

“What about sex?” Mattie asked, trying not to squirm as every set of glittering eyes in the room turned to fix on her.

A small smile slipped onto Max’s face as he caught Fred’s eye, whilst Niska narrowed her eyes at the question. Mia appeared as unruffled as ever as she said dryly “That’s a pretty big question, you might want to be a little more specific.”

“Well can you guys have it? I mean, I know you can go through the mechanics if a you run the right program, but can you actually enjoy it?”

The room was eerily quiet as each synth mulled over the question.

Niska’s voice was hard as she said. “No. In my experience sex is a human tool, used to control and satisfy.”

“That’s not true.” Max replied, glancing once again at Fred. “With the freedom to feel and act in a way that’s true to ourselves, comes the freedom to experience pleasure.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Max.” Niska replied with a bitter edge to her tone. “I’ve seen countless synths engaging in acts that they had no interest in.”

“That doesn’t mean that there aren’t some situations where we couldn’t enjoy it.” Karen responded, glad that she didn’t have the human predilection for blushing.

Noticing that Mia had gone unusually quiet, Max slipped over to place his hand on her shoulder. She was shivering under his touch. A small smile graced her lips as she glanced at him, but something in her eyes suggested that unwelcome memories were still surfacing. Mia turned to share the smile with Mattie. “I think you ask too complicated a question of us, Mattie. I imagine we have the capability, but we haven’t yet had the space to truly explore such things for ourselves, let alone articulate the experiences for you. There’s much in many of our histories that complicates our experiences.”

“But what about attraction. If you guys are capable of having and enjoying sex, then does that mean you experience attraction? And in that case would you guys have different sexualities? And genders for that matter. Do synths even see gender in the same way we do”

Toby had been leaning against the door listening to their conversation, but picking up on the tense atmosphere of the room he chose that moment to break into the conversation. “That’s enough for one evening, Mattie. Mum says tea’s ready anyway.”

A slight feeling of guilt settled over Mattie as she took in the sad look in Mia’s eyes, the hard scowl on Niska’s face and the tense set to Karen’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put so much pressure on you.”

Everyone seemed to relax a little at that, maybe because it meant that the inquisition was over. As they left the room, Max tapped Mattie on the shoulder, nodding towards Fred and whispering that he knew for a fact synths could enjoy sex. Mattie wasn’t sure if she was more fascinated or grossed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve thought about it a bit and I can’t decide if synths views on sexuality and gender and sex would be the same as the culture that created them, or if they would transform it with their own subculture, who knows. The way they present would definitely have an impact on how they’re treated by human society (look at how badly the ‘female’ synths had been treated (abused in fact) compared to the ‘male’ synths. (I’m forever anti-Joe and anti-David fyi).
> 
> I made [this post](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/126618336951/synths-and-sexuality-or-asexuality) ages ago which you might want to check out if you found this vaguely interesting. I'm also gonna throw [this post on capitalism and synths](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/123363174981/synths-and-capitalism) here because it all ties in together.


End file.
